Excuse me, can I ask you a question?
by blondebouncingferret
Summary: Blaine and Kurt return to Ohio after graduating NYU. Blaine takes Kurt back to Dalton to the staircase where they first met to ask him a very important question. Klaine. One shot.


"**Excuse me, can I ask you a question?"**

"I don't think we're meant to be in here, Blaine," Kurt said nervously, looking around the corridor in case a teacher or a student suddenly appeared. "What if someone catches us?"

Blaine grinned and took hold of Kurt's hand. "It's eight at night, no one is here," he replied. Kurt didn't feel reassured, despite how confident Blaine was acting.

He and Blaine had graduated from NYU last week and were back in Ohio to pick up the remainder of their lives they left behind when they left for New York after high school graduation. Burt had kept all of Kurt's things in boxes in the garage next to a pile of boxes Blaine brought over the day before they ere due to leave for New York.

"My dad said there's no space for my stuff," Blaine had told the Hummel's.

"I've seen your house, there's space," Kurt had blurted out without thinking. The sad look in Blaine's eyes told him everything he needed to know. Blaine's dad, while always polite to Kurt, had never let his guard down with him. He never smiled at him and he always referred to him as 'Blaine's friend from school.'

Kurt knew that while he'd want his only son to be happy, he couldn't accept his life choices – and that included Kurt. He had never visited their apartment in New York, while Burt, Carole and Finn came up at almost every holiday.

Because all of his old boxes were at the Hummel-Hudson's, Blaine told Kurt firmly that he didn't need to visit his parent's house during their visit. That there was no need. Kurt hated how his dad made him feel and he hated how there was nothing he could do to change the way Mr Anderson felt about his relationship with his son.

Thankfully for Blaine, his mother had visited them when she could over the years and she had even come round to Burt and Carole's the day before to speak to Blaine about something personal. At least, Kurt thought it must be personal because the two of them disappeared for a couple of hours and when Blaine had returned his eyes were noticeably red and swollen and he was silent throughout dinner.

He had taken Kurt by surprise the following day, advising him to put on his best clothes because he was treating him at Breadstix. After the meal, Blaine had driven the two of them to Dalton Academy to 'reminisce'.

Kurt wasn't sure how Blaine got in and didn't like to ask.

Kurt eyed his boyfriend uneasily. A smile kept threatening to creep up on his face, but for some reason Blaine was keeping it at bay, as though one flash of his teeth would ruin whatever surprise he had in store.

Blaine turned the corner and stopped in front of a staircase. He suddenly looked flushed, with tiny beads of sweat forming on his temple. He wiped them away with the sleeve of his arm and looked up.

The skylight in the ceiling flooded the steps with moonlight. It was a clear night and Kurt could make out the stars in the sky, dancing beside the moon, which was full tonight.

Blaine cleared his throat and took Kurt up a few steps before letting go of his hand and returning to the bottom of the staircase. He gazed up at Kurt, his eyes shining almost as bright as the moon itself.

"Do you remember what happened here?" he asked him, with bated breath.

Kurt looked around him, looked up to the top of the stairs and then down at Blaine. He didn't quite…

"_Oh_," Kurt said, breaking out into a smile as wide as Blaine's as he realised where they were. "We met – "

"- right here," Blaine finished eagerly. He was clearly excited about being back here. And especially _here_.

"You sentimental goof," Kurt played. He seemed to recall seventeen year old Blaine telling him once that he was no good at romance.

Blaine laughed at the floor, placing his hands in his pockets. When he looked up, his expression was very serious.

"Kurt," he began, taking a deep breath. "When I met you all those years ago, you changed me. I was just some guy trying to find a purpose in life. And then you came into my life and …" he mumbled, laughing quietly to himself as he his voice broke before he continued.

"You complete me," he said breathlessly. Kurt sniffed and reached up to wipe his eyes. As he hand came down, Blaine caught it in his own. Kurt could feel a lump forming in his throat but didn't dare swallow for fear of breaking down.

Blaine's eyes were watery as he blinked back his own tears. He pulled his free hand out of his pocket, pulling out a small red box with it. Kurt gasped as Blaine flicked it open with his thumb, presenting a ring. It was a simple gold band and Kurt could make out an engraving of '_We're unlimited'_ inside of it.

Holding it in front of Kurt, he said,

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question?"

Kurt didn't dare speak. Hell, he wasn't even sure he _could_ talk right now. It took all of his composure to nod before breaking down in tears. Blaine slipped the ring on his finger and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt choked out, gripping him tightly. He never wanted to let go.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine echoed, planting a tender kiss on his fiancé's cheek.

FIN


End file.
